


{授權翻譯}十面埋伏

by kellyh000



Series: 00Q授權翻譯合集 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 些許BDSM, 授權翻譯, 漆彈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000
Summary: 每年的MI6都要迎來最有壓力、最令人期待的一天——部門間的漆彈對戰。只有一條規則:不能造成別人永久性的傷害，除此之外所有人對這場對戰可是相當走心的了。
Relationships: Alec Trevelyan/R, James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q授權翻譯合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828606
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	{授權翻譯}十面埋伏

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen (ConsultingWriters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriters/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Battlefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/902183) by [Jen (ConsultingWriters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriters/pseuds/Jen). 



> This story is originally by Jen , thank you for letting me translate your story.  
> 本文為授權翻譯。Ps. 006叫Alec Trevelyan。

「各位，我有件事要宣布。」

所有人轉向了Q，而他們的軍需官、他們尊貴的領導人站在他們面前，神色平淡，但綠色雙眼中的憂慮比平時更重了些。所有人忠誠地停下手邊的工作、看著他。除了Helosie。她不會為了任何人停下來，連Q也不會，也沒人敢去叫她停。

「今年戰場的陣營抽出來了。」Q解釋道。這下連Helosie注意力都被吸引了；她頓了頓、雙眼睜大。

戰場是每年建立團隊關係和部門間感情的漆彈賽的簡稱。但這遠遠不只是場漆彈賽。獲勝的隊伍除了榮耀、一堆傷痕和輸家請的一輪酒之外甚麼都不會得到，但這卻是MI6的行事曆中最重要的事件。

只有一條規則:不能造成別人永久性的傷害，除此之外所有人對這場對戰可是相當走心的了。

歷年來，MI6的員工曾被綁架、拷問並被用槍指著。

整棟大樓的通話系統全被駭客入侵整個英國郊區都被A branch，一個以給大樓裝炸藥的部門，裝上炸藥。

供餐的員工非常惡劣的讓對方陣營的人餓了不少天。

醫療部的員工的惡行罄竹難書。

財務部直接切斷所有人的經費來源，而這也讓某些部門陷入困境，如管理階層的M branch，而Q branch受到的衝擊更大。

所以為了避免整個MI6都受到風暴式的影響，每個部門只會隨機選一個部門作為對手。所以醫療部只會對負責補給的部門尖酸刻薄；而也只有負責長期臥底的H branch會受到供餐的影響。

當陣營被抽出來的那瞬間就開放下注了。雙零特工、M隊和負責訓練所有特工的T隊是公認的兇殘對手。Renegades隊，一支由退役的MI6特別組織的隊伍，看他們的組成，偶爾也是相當棘手的對手。

Q branch的表現通常都相當普通。一般來說，他們都能打贏供餐的員工和財務部，某一年還成功偷襲了H branch。但醫療部以上的人大多都能打敗Q branch。

去年，醫療部就是將整棟大樓含有咖啡因的東西都下了藥來打敗他們。頭暈眼花的Q branch根本無法做出任何抵禦。

但今年是由Q領軍。他在前幾屆比賽中只是個小職員，為自己部門不把比賽當一回事而感到十分惋惜。

考量到今年的對手，他們今年必須得把比賽放在心上了。

「主要比的是奪對方的旗子，次要任務是除掉敵隊。我們的對手是雙零特工們。」Q面帶些微的歉意和他的部門說道。

底下的人的反應從哀號到啜泣都有。

「今年我們跟Q branch比，」001在電話中宣布道。雙零特工們分布在全球進行著不同的任務，但總能找到方法聯繫彼此。007、006、004和001很幸運的都在國內；009在烏干達獨立進行任務，需要另外聯絡；002和003一起在巴基斯坦；005在美國德州；008在中國西安。

008笑了出聲。「Bond你太倒楣了吧。」

Bond翻了個白眼；他和他們的軍需官的感情才不會影響接下來對戰的布局。他們倆人都知道到下周對戰完以前甚麼事情都有可能發生。

他們有七天的時間布局、整裝，再真正的戰鬥個幾小時或是更快就結束了。Q branch大約也是等著被洗臉吧。

「我們能用Q來推估他們的戰術嗎?」008低沉的問。所有在MI6的雙零特工轉過去看著Bond。

「用」這個動詞可不是指和Q一起泡茶聊天。

Bond微微地聳了聳肩。「我們倒是有共識了，你請便。只是他們現在知道要對上我們之後，Q絕對會窩在Q branch裡不出來。你們剩下的人什麼時候回國?」

003替他和002兩人回答了。「明天。」他們是好搭檔，合作的相當好，經常被一起派出去。

很可惜的是005大概無法趕回去了。「我進行任務的地方情況有點棘手，我盡量，但明天傍晚開始有好幾天可能通訊都有困難。」她萬分遺憾的解釋道。「那其他部門都是跟哪些人打?我去年賺了好一大票，我今年也要下注。」

其實不用想都知道戰局會很有意思。包含M本人的M隊要和A branch打:A branch勢必會利用炸藥，而M隊一向無法預測，還能賄賂其他部門幫忙。

供餐組和財務部今年槓上了；財務部會切斷供餐組的經費，而供餐組會拒絕餵食他們。在飢寒交迫之下，財務部的員工在計算明年經費的時候一定會出錯，而全體MI6只能叫外送。

H branch則要和內勤特工們打；基本上雙方大概勢均力敵。所有訓練中的特工的B branch，也就是字面上的寶寶隊(baby branch)要和Renegades隊打。如果後者組成的人都還不錯，打起來會很有意思。

醫療部和T branch被抽到一起。醫療部一向狡猾卑鄙，而T branch在各方面的武打都是世界一流的好手。戰況絕對會十分慘烈。

「好吧。」001態度認真而正式。「我們就利用007和Q的關係。如果可以就先開始言語恐嚇他們，他們應該就承受不住了。R的部分…」

「R的部分我來處理。」006插嘴道。Bond有些興意盎然地看向Trevelyan，而後者聳肩、一臉笑的不懷好意。「不是只有你喜歡玩科技宅。」他嘲弄道。Bond揍了他一拳，後者將他撲倒在地。

004嘆了口氣。「我和有認真面對這件事的人說一下，」他在背景充滿Trevelyan試圖勒死Bond的聲響下說道。「我們需要知道他們會採取的戰術。最好先滲透。成功恐嚇弱勢員工的機率多高?」

「Q把他們調教得很好，」005思索了下。「但我覺得有些人應該會妥協。他們大概會比我們還先知道地點，這樣他們就比我們有利了。」

「有人有任何沒損壞的裝備來監聽他們嗎?」001樂觀地問道。

一陣沉默。

當然，除了006和007打架中發出的悶哼聲以外。

這個故事告訴他們可以把所有裝備都扔了。

* * *

「戰術的部分，」Q冷靜地開始說道。他的部門已經集合好，每一個人手裡都捧著某種含咖啡因的飲料。Q念著雙零特工們剛剛得知消息時通話內容的逐字稿；內容和他預估的差不多，就是想針對整個部門進行恐嚇，在真的打起來之前的心理戰。「雙零特工們不會光明磊落的打。我們可能要增加保全。」

「其他部門也都很忙，他們也沒有多餘的人手。」Lisa指出。

Q點點頭，表情煩躁。

「我們有辦法增加掃描的次數嗎?」

「這可行。」Q妥協道。「雙零特工們的綁架聞名遐邇。我不想有任洩漏情資的可能。我需要所有人加強武裝、迷彩服、裝甲。我們能把上一季的舊步槍改造嗎?」

在辦公室後面的Elisabeth提高了音量，她萬分遺憾地指出：「槍會過熱，然後漆彈就會卡彈。」

當Q的部門嗡嗡嗡的產出一堆主意時，他喝了一小口茶。「我們需要支援。有沒有誰可以被我們恐嚇、威脅或收買的?」

「大部分的隊伍都欠我們人情。」R聳了聳肩，喝了口她濃的離譜的咖啡。「A bracnh去年的人情還沒還，可能可以派上用場。供餐組對我們應該也是有利的，只是我不知道…」

Q在她說完話之前打斷了她。「在財務部切斷經費之前打給他們。讓他們把一周份的糧食送過來。」

R遵照了他的指示，但部門中剩下的人面面相覷。

「我沒記錯的話，雙零特工會把任何離開這個部門的人設為目標。」Q一邊解釋，一邊為他的茶感到滿意而哼了聲。Mark泡的一手好茶，也是Q最喜歡的泡茶工。「所以我要把我們鎖在這裡一個禮拜。這樣最簡單。」

Nigel在辦公室中的某處提出了：「我還有家庭。」

Q的表情略微同情，其他人則鄙視了他。

沒有人在漆彈賽週可以有家庭、朋友或生活可言。Q自己也不見他的伴侶了。他還在計畫如何用所有想的到的方式徹徹底底的坑他，最後大概還得對他開槍。

有些時候還是得分清楚事情的輕重緩急。

* * *

雙零特工們並沒有特別擔心。說真的，他們真是夠蠢的了。

Q老早就發現了MI6對Q branch提供武器的相關規定有漏洞，而且對他們非常有利。漏洞就是，為了安全，Q branch有義務檢查發給所有特工使用的武器，而漆彈槍算的上是武器。

因此Q branch控制了所有部門的漆彈槍。

從那時侯開始，他們成了每個MI6部門的衣食父母，而每個部門又想坑對手。

不過，畢竟只是規定他們要「檢查」武器。這條規定是建立在Q branch會為特工的生命安全著想的前提下。

不過在這種情況下，他們另有主意。

雙零特工們無知的很快樂。他們俐落的擬好了對戰當天的戰術。Q branch從監聽裡得知他們會把主力放在突襲和狙擊。最好的神射手001、004和009會在不同適當的位置上殲滅Q branch大部分的人。002、003和008則負責搶旗子。

006和007會在戰場上移動，致力於殲滅。Q branch比雙零特工人多了太多了—五十七比九人—但雙零特工就是雙零特工，一個人可以當好幾個人打。

不論如何，Q branch得知了他們對手的戰術。在那之後，一切都好安排了。

* * *

對戰當天的黎明昏暗而寒冷。

謝天謝地，他們在沒有太多混亂的情況下將所有人從部門中移出，在經過漫長的車程後抵達了Cumbria(<https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%9D%8E%E5%B8%83%E9%87%8C%E4%BA%9E%E9%83%A1>) 。

所有人都累了。在一整個禮拜都窩在一團、計畫除掉九個人之後，大家有點對整件事感到不爽。

他們在一片大森林的兩端作為兩隊的起點。Q branch理所當然地提前幾天知道了比賽場地，也根據場地制定了計畫。他們的裝備上也有體溫感應器、內部通訊系統和不成功便成仁的決心。

「這一刻是屬於我們的。」Q宣布道。他從頭到腳都穿著漆彈戰的裝備，手持槍，身上各處都有裝彈夾的口袋。「勇猛頑強點，各位。」

他的部門的所有人點了點頭，也都著好了裝，戴上護目鏡。其內建的科技讓他們能看清一點五英里內所有樹木的剖面。

鳴響了。

開戰。

* * *

A branch和T branch絕對有參與進來。A branch和Q branch合作這件事已經夠可怕了；兩個部門都有爆破的傾向，但考量到比賽禁止造成永久性的肢體損傷，應該不會有太嚴重的威力。而且，比賽也不能射擊漆彈之外的東西。

M隊肯定也和Q branch的戰術脫不了關係，也讓他們利用漆彈賽規則的漏洞。Q branch比較可能會有、也比較可能使用普通戰場上見不到的高科技裝備。沒有M隊的人會在嚴刑下招供，但如果你夠努力，Moneypenny可能可以用酒精收買。

 _或是讓他們以為他們得逞了_ ，Moneypenny隔天和Q咯格笑道。

雙零特工們迅速而有效率的穿越著森林。

旗子和Q branch都在東邊。

他們的基地設在北邊。

他們有速度上的優勢：002和003是飛毛腿，一起地毯式掃過樹林。001和009往較高的樹木走，找任何可以躲藏的高處。

爆破炸裂了地表。

不得不說A branch真的是爆破的老行家了。沒有讓任何隊伍受傷，但是地表被炸出巨大的橫溝阻礙他們前行，就在002和003在唾手可得旗子的距離時，樹木一棵一棵的倒在他們面前。

「什麼鬼?!」003朝002喊道。一瞬後一顆漆彈正中他的胸部中央，隨著而來的十幾顆漆彈近距離的打在他的身體各處。

002一邊滾到的木叢中，一邊咒罵著。他將頭偏向一旁，躲過如潮水般湧向他的Q branch員工。他們排成了一直線，正好方便他解決。在被打中左腿之前，他成功得手了七人。

「幹。」他喃喃道。

Q branch如蝗蟲過境般將他和003團團包圍。

* * *

Q知道自己必須越快找到Bond越好。而且，Bond一定在等他來，因為他會想盡快除掉身為控制Q branch的領頭羊。

遠方傳來爆炸聲。Q滿意的點了點頭，決定在戰後要再謝謝A branch一次。

一陣子後，有人回報：「002陣亡。003受非致命傷，已經收為戰俘。」

這可是不小的成就。用漆彈打中人之後就不能繼續開槍了。如果打在會造成致命傷的地方，該玩家直接被淘汰。

若被打中的地方在真實世界算非致命傷，該玩家還可以繼續參與比賽。該玩家可以反擊，最好是躲起來。在淘汰賽中，傷兵只能窩在樹上好幾個小時，等著被徹底殺掉。

前幾年有一屆歷時九十二小時的比賽充分的利用了這個規則。

Q branch決定他們打個新的戰術，並收戰俘。他們擬好了計劃。003依舊被五花大綁，和火雞一般，不過還沒陣亡，躺在Q branch的人身邊。

「我方傷亡呢?」Q問道。他一動也不動的待在原處。

Nigel一陣子後才回答，有些上氣不接下氣。「七人出局，有一個受非致命傷的，正在往外圍走。」

Q branch當然會好好利用前面提到受非致命傷的人的適用的規則。他們也有許多不會打架的人躲在許多奇奇怪怪的地方，遍布整片森林。雙零特工要把他們一個一個抓出來可不簡單。

「各位，準備開始用戰術007。」Q宣布。「R呢?」

「收到。我現在正被一個敵軍追蹤，估計是006。」R回復道。

Q微微笑，點了頭。從Q branch之前蒐集到的情報來看，006會負責追蹤R。雙零特工們正確的推論出了Q branch會使用他們的黑科技，所以他們需要R替他們餵假情報給Q branch。

除此之外，Q幾乎可以肯定Bond會在看到他的瞬間朝他開槍。他一定不會允許其他雙零特工朝他射擊，而Q又是主要的目標。

但是。

Q非常清楚的知道Bond的弱點。

「戰術007正式開始。」Q朝他的部門的所有人宣布。

他暫時的切斷了自己的通訊器，並用盡力氣、痛苦萬分的尖出聲。 “ **JAMES**.”

* * *

Bond聽見了那聲尖叫。

是Q。

是他的Q。

他的Q受傷了。

「Bond，他只是在耍你。」001急忙地說，想要抓住Bond。Bond毫不費力的掙脫，迅速往林間深處衝去，朝著呼喚他的愛人去。

* * *

當她的下背突然被壓迫時，R並不感到驚訝。

「動一下我就開槍。」Trevelyan嘶吼道。

R用幾乎搞笑的慢速將雙手舉起來。她的通訊設備仍開著，讓她的隊伍之道她現在的狀況。她是故意一個人落單的，沒有人會去幫她。

「有什麼可以幫你的嗎?」她禮貌地問。

Trevelyan淺淺地笑了。他將身子貼的更近。

R挑了眉，並不完全驚訝，但也算不上高興。她的動作很快，但是仍不夠快。Trevelyan扣動了板機，他的槍如他們預料的卡住，然後R近距離的用一把訂製的漆彈用轉輪手槍朝他射擊。

「很榮幸歐。」她挑了眉，嘲諷道。

R實在忍不住幸災樂禍。她看向006，愉悅的回報道：「006陣亡。」她個人傾向於給非致命傷，但是要她一個人制伏一個雙零特工是不可能的。「情況如何?」

「待命中。」Q冷靜的回答道。他悠哉靠在一棵樹旁，準備好的槍就在手邊。

* * *

Bond從林間衝出，立刻聚焦在他年輕的愛人上。他臉色蒼白的靠在樹邊，全身穿著裝備、槍在他修長的手指中搖搖欲墜；他抬起頭，用他漂亮的綠色雙眼看向Bond。

他看了看Bond後，嘆了口氣。Bond幾乎可確定他是鬆了口氣。Bond靠得更近了些，想要查看他的傷勢，找出讓他的愛人慘叫的原因。

Q翻了個白眼。

「我不知道我是該感到榮幸，還是為你這麼輕易的就被騙了感到擔心。」他說，然後開了槍。

* * *

009被埋伏了。

Q branch可以用他們的體溫檢測器追蹤他的動向，一群十四個Q branch的小孩衝著他火力全開。

漆彈滿天飛，然後打中樹。

009的射擊一個打一個準，但Q branch的孩子們只是迫切的想要打中任何東西。

他們的十四人中損失了九個，然後Abigail打中了009的下體。全場的人縮瑟了下，包含009本人。他不禁感謝自己的該處有武裝保護，不過在那之後又有一陣漆彈雨擊中他。

「009陣亡。」Elisabeth得意洋洋的回報，短瞬之後，一顆漆彈直接命中她的下背部。

* * *

在場地中央圈內，008想辦法繞開A branch在地表炸出的溝裂，拔了旗子後開始往基地撤退。他們約好在鳴響後一小時回到基地會合。他們預計那時候對方的旗子已經會出現在他們的基地中，006和007也已經殲滅了大部分的Q branch成員。

雙零特工們在場地上沒有溝通的渠道，在這場對戰中是極大的劣勢。

008迅速的拿著旗子撤退著。沒有人在途中攔截他，代表Q branch的人都落荒而逃了。

他是第一個回道基地的人。

幾分鐘後，004出現了，幫著他一起建立一個防禦陣線。「有其他人的消息嗎?」他問，看向008。

當008咳了一聲代表沒有，004點了點頭，看向手錶。「好吧，再九分鐘。我去守東邊。」

* * *

Bond看著他大腿上的漆彈，然後看向了一臉風雲淡輕、手裡拿著槍的Q。這幅景象挑動了他腦中的某根弦。

眨眼間，Q被按向身後的樹幹後，被Bond用令人害怕的力度吻住。

說實話，Q不是很意外。這就是他希望達到的效果。他輕柔的哼了聲、輕喘，整個人都被Bond的體重牢牢的按在樹上。

「和計畫的一樣，008拿到旗子了。」Steve回報道。Q和Bond一邊接吻一邊竊笑，有些慶幸在他的愛人在耳邊嘶吼時，自己的麥克風已經切斷了。Q刻意的嬌喘了下。

「Q，你那邊的情況呢?」

Q停了下來，開了他的耳麥。「我在這。一切照計畫進行中。」他溫和的回報，愉悅的撫摸著007的肢體。「007馬上就會到達定點。」

「007什麼都不會做。」Bond立即否認道。他看向Q，意有所指。

Q看了看他，哼了一聲。他又把他的耳麥關掉，表情變得有些同情。「James,你我都知道我可以輕易的想讓你幹嘛你就幹嘛。」他受不了Bond的愚蠢。

Q切回他和Q branch聯繫的頻道。「Elisabeth，回報。」

另一段只有靜默。Bond仍觀察著Q，但臉上沒有絲毫疑惑。Q梳理著他的頭髮的手是唯一固定住他的東西。

「R，你能找一下Elisabeth在哪裡嗎?我要處理一下007。」

「我要離場了。」Bond直截了當的跟Q說道。

Q翻了白眼。「才怪，你想找個地方躲起來讓我們打不了你。不要侮辱我的智商。」他回嗆，對Bond居然敢想嘗試這樣玩感到極度不滿。「你現在開始為Q branch賣命。」

Bond哼了聲，從Q的手中掙脫。「你憑什麼敢這樣講?」他嘲諷的問，看著Q纖瘦的身型。他們有清楚記得Q打不過Bond的經驗。

「一個月不做愛。」Q拿出殺手鐧。「我不管你相不相信我。你就給我 ** _試試看_** 。」

老實說，Bond向Q的每一個要求妥協的速度快的有些令人難為情。

* * *

當003從某處竄出來時，004差點開槍了。003手裡還掐著一個看起來極度害怕的Q branch小孩。那個還看起來才二十歲出頭，一臉脆弱、有些歇斯底里地啜泣著，但是她身上掛著的裝備加起來足夠炸沉一艘軍艦了。

「改一下計畫。」003喘道。「Q branch的基地在反方向，他們早就攔截我們的情報，還給了我們假情報。這個死小屁孩什麼都跟我說了，他們每個人身上都有了不得的黑科技，還保持著連絡。」

「我們駭了你們的通聯。」那個女孩子嚶嚶道。003展示了Q branch改裝的槍枝。「你們對我開槍吧，我不想當…」

004翻了白眼。「冷靜點。」她盡可能的用安慰的口吻說道。「如果你在說謊，我會做比用漆彈槍射你還更過分的事。Q在嗎?」

「Q在007手上。」那個女孩子抽抽噎噎的，雙眼睜大的看著003和004，顫抖著雙手將耳麥遞了過去。「對不起，我…」

Q的聲音聽起來有些緊張，這通常是情勢非常糟糕的指標。「早安，004。能請您不要再恐嚇我的員工了嗎?您已經出充分表達了您的觀點，也得到了您想要的情報了。」

「證據呢?」004回應道。她將眼前的頭髮撥開，瞥見了003上臂的一處污漬。

閃亮的綠色、幾乎呈現螢光的綠色的污漬。004笑了笑。

「你這個死小孩。」她對啜泣中的女孩說。

後者追隨著004的視線，看向有些面帶歉意的003，然後年經的女孩露出了燦爛而令人不爽的笑容。

004身手一向矯健，她無視了已經是叛徒的003，朝女孩開了好幾槍後，在一陣槍林彈雨朝她襲來時臥倒。

「欸，Morris。」她吼道，希望008能聽見。「MORRIS!」

幾秒後，她聽見規律的回擊槍聲。她轉身，朝所有會移動的東西開槍，在漆彈擦著她的皮膚呼嘯而過時優雅的咒罵了一聲。

純粹是個人不爽，004還成功打中了003的要害。那個渾蛋活該。真的，004真的很想知道Q branch手裡到底掌握了什麼對他不利的東西。

她縱容自己是有代價的。有個Q branch的人成功打中她的肩膀。

「啊，隨便啦。」她嚶嚀道，準備著和席捲而來的Q branch員工肉搏。

* * *

「Q，我們損失了十一個在基地防守的人。004妥協了。008陣亡。旗子在我們手上。Elisabeth沒有回報，然後Jeremy和我們失聯了。」R在一個安全的地方報告道。「目前001行蹤不明。重複，行蹤不明。通訊可能被監聽。你的情況呢?」

Bond咬住她的耳垂，Q發出了欲求不滿的嚶嚀。Bond的手持續不斷的在他的陰莖上套弄。令人分心的渾蛋。「等一下。」他告訴Bond，聲音低沉、喘著氣。

他打開耳麥。「我也不行了。007的緣故。Over and out(抱歉我真的不知道怎麼翻)，你們靠自己了。」

他再度切斷通訊，高高在上的看向Bond。「你很閒喔。」他冷冷地問，把Bond的手拉回他的私處，但Bond仍一臉疑惑。

「Bond，我們知道你們其中一人會搞滲透，大概是監聽我們的通訊系統。我在猜001已經這麼做了。所以她必須相信你還是活躍的。」

「你這個狡猾的小渾蛋。」Bond輕輕地問，捏了捏Q的陰莖，讓後者直接呻吟出聲。「幹，我喜歡你這個樣子。武裝又極度危險(Armed and dangerous)。」

Q得意地笑了。「知道了。好了，認真點。Bond，我們沒有時間鬼混了。我要你替我殺了001。」Q像貓咪一般打著呼嚕、一手放在Bond肩上，輕輕的將James Bond按到他跪在地上。

* * *

004拿著旗子抵達了Q branch的基地，將其交給了一個很開心的員工。

「謝謝您。」他朝004點頭，客氣的說。「我們到時候會給您您在迦納出任務的時候所需要的軍火。申請的相關文件已經在處理中了。非常感謝您長久以來的協助。」

說完之後，那名員工朝004的胸部中央開了一槍。「我很抱歉。」他嘆息道，並在基地中升起旗子。

他聯繫上Q和R。「旗子已到手並就定位了。」

* * *

Q摀著自己的嘴、達到了高潮。Bond含著他的嘴巴溫熱得完美。

他發現Bond挺享受被自己特製的漆彈槍指著太陽穴。

Bond一邊用舌頭將他舔乾淨、讓他渾身顫抖的同時，他也聽著基地內的回報。他將特工從地上拉起來，用不可思議的力氣狠狠的吻住他。

他退開時腳踉蹌了一步。

Bond面色潮紅、瞳孔放大，他的裝備和護具完全無法掩飾住他顯而易見的勃起。「Q…」

「拿我的耳麥，內容隨便你講，假裝你在故意嚇我的隊伍、還把我控制住了。」Q命令道。「按我說的做，我就讓你射出來。不照做，我保證我會讓你好幾天都不能高潮。」

Bond面色不改的從Q手上拿走了耳麥，並開始言語。

* * *

_我是_ _007_ _特工。現在_ _Q_ _在我手裡，他很友善的讓我使用你們的黑科技產品。相信我，我會找到你的。我強烈建議你們現在就投降，不然我一定會玩弄你們這些獵物的。回到你們的基地去，我會讓你們死的痛快。你們還有十分鐘。_

* * *

「我們以後一定要多玩一些power-play(一方較強勢，另一方較弱勢的性愛)。」Q喘著氣、再度吻了吻Bond，將手伸入特工的褲子中。

* * *

十分鐘到了。

Q branch絞盡腦汁精心算計了整齣戲。七個Q branch的職員隨意站著、一臉尷尬和緊張、全副武裝地等著被打。

十分鐘一到，就開始有人朝他們射擊。片刻猶豫之後，出現了第二個槍手。

Q branch的人都做好了被打的心理準備，他們也確實被打了。他們連嘗試反擊都沒有。被漆彈打到不會太痛，但是兩位槍手不願放過任何可能遺落的人；當他們停止射擊的時候，所有人全身都被漆彈的油漆淋濕了。

001快步向前，想確認剩下的區域都沒有敵軍。在認出Bond之前幾毫秒差點朝他開槍。「只剩下我們嗎?」她有些兇的問，全身緊繃。

「差不多吧。」Bond回答道。

這樣的暗示已經夠了。

001翻了白眼。「Q真的是個老謀深算的小渾蛋啊。」她黑化的說。

Bond傻傻地笑著，而001覺得有點被噁心到了。「真的假的。你知道對戰都會被紀錄吧?是 **錄下來** 喔。」

Bond聳肩，面上毫無歉意。「免費的A片囉。」他輕鬆的說。

然後他的表情多了些愧疚，幾乎是同情地看著001。「反擊是沒有意義的。」他對她指出。

「去你的。」她哼了聲，然後朝他開了槍。

* * *

001有足夠的時間將雙手展開到雙側，身姿和舞者一樣優雅。就在快成功逃走之際，剩餘的二十幾個存活的Q branch將他們的漆彈全數打向她。

* * *

當Q和Bond髒兮兮又渾身是傷但興致無比高昂、幾乎是亢奮的回到倫敦時，Q燦爛地笑著。「你要請我們五十幾個人喝酒。」

Bond挑了挑眉，笑了。他看向Q的眼神充滿了純粹的征服慾。「啊，大概吧。」他回答道。

Q把Bond推向臥室，中途為了撿起Bond多的一把Walther停了下來，之後將他們身後的門牢牢關上；而Q臉上掛著的笑堪稱恐怖。

-END-


End file.
